Intro
by kusarihime
Summary: When the Mafia bodyguard boss suddenly felt like recruiting the assassin he caught to join his force. Entry for Kris Kringle for KuroKura Stuff secret group on Facebook
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my entry for the second prompt, _Books and Candles,_ of the Kris Kringle game on Facebook by the secret group, KuroKura Stuff. The page consists of mostly Filipino member, but there were some foreigners as well. All thanks to that group, I still hold dear my life up until now. This is for **danchouswaifu (Karameru Panda).** Advance merry Christmas everyone!

BETA: Super special thanks to **pervieotome** for hijacking- este, proofreading of this. Iba talaga nagagawa ng taong sabog sa kape.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HXH

* * *

Kuroro watched the candles flicked and swayed as time ticked by.

He was suspended in the air with his hands manacled with thick chains, half naked and bruised all over, blood and sweat oozed out of his head and dripped down on his face, staining the corner of his eyes. After the torturous hour of series of blows, hits, burns and electric shocks, he could feel his life slowly and painfully ebbing away from his helpless body. Yet still, he let no words spill out of his bruised, bleeding mouth. Kuroro found it very funny sometimes, of how this body could endure such tormenting acts and hold on to life. But the funnier thing was how the young man sitting across him could enjoy reading a familiar book next to a candle while he was being tortured just right before him.

The blond head and pale face looked eerily attractive in the dim candle light. His eyelids closed and opened, his irises moved slowly side to side as he skimmed through the hard-bound text. Kuroro remembered his own copy lying on his sleeping quarters, amidst of abandoned, dark buildings. In the middle of restlessness and peace of his forsaken assassin life, books were his only refuge. And in the hands of the young mafia blond rest one of the books he liked the most.

Impressive. For such young kid to overpower strong and powerful men to do his bidding; this pretty boy was one of a kind. To be a mafia boss and lead a troop of exceptional bodyguards at such young age, one wouldn't figure out that this androgynous guy was an elite black list hunter who passed the Hunter exam in his first try. He presumed his age would be around nineteen to twenty-two years old; and in case he chose a different profession he would certainly fit to be a model or idol. Well, never judge a book by its cover.

The candle light was almost out now, and it seemed the young blond finally had enough of the torture that was apparently going nowhere. He closed the book with a gentle thud, closed his eyes to give them a rest, then he stood on his feet indignantly.

He slowly lifted his eyelids up.

"That's enough," his deep voice said.

"But he hasn't spilled the beans, boss. We are about to deliver the final blow. He would surely give in after that," one of the well-groomed underlings reasoned out, holding a baseball bat.

"Believe me, even if he were to drop dead now, he will bring the secret with him to his grave. As for the finale, I'd like to bestow it to him myself."

With that simple command, the two men attending to him bowed and backed away.

"Excellent endurance." The blond shot to him one vicious, piercing look with his elegant blue eyes.

"You broke the record of the strongest assassin we have ever captured, well known as the 'All-Around Destroyer.' He killed countless of people ranging from the richest to the poorest. He didn't choose his customers, as long as they could pay, no matter how big or small the amount was, as long as he was asked to kill, he'd accept the job. Quite a professional, it took us time, an efficient plan, and dozens of my men to catch him. He lasted for forty-five minutes before begging to be killed. He asked for the most painful and slowest method possible."

"Vince Matsuo, the half-English, half-Japanese greatest assassin of all time. One of my idols. So you're the one who finished him off, I see," Kuroro supplied, awed with this revelation.

"With the help of my men, we managed. He was such a screamer, I couldn't even concentrate with one chapter. Unlike you, you're so mute and thick-headed I almost finished the entire book."

"How did he die in your hands?"

"My client handed me a ball embedded with spiraling blades, containing radiation. The device could be activated with nen. I applied a little aura to it and slipped it into his mouth. He took it excitedly. I watched as his body slowly degenerated and deformed, his internal organs melted, his bile pooled into blood then he quietly burst. His brain was the last part of him that died. I have never met such psycho in my life, and a pervert to boot."

"Oh, yes. He's a rapist as well. Bet he asked you to sleep with him."

"He happily accepted the device when I personally placed it in his mouth. And yes, he asked me."

"Am I about to die with the same method?"

"It depends. I heed with requests, depending on the favor in return."

"So, you still have the device?"

"Two sets. The one I used with Vince, and the other was given to me as a bonus. Which one do you like?"

"Neither."

"Okay," the blond easily agreed. "My client asked me not to kill you anyway until you confess who your master is."

"Then stop hoping. Even if you feed me those two balls I still won't crack."

"I've figured as much," the blond answered, free from emotions. "That's why I will end it all. I'll just tell them you died out of shock. But just a curious question: how much did he pay you to have such loyalty? You won't be able to bring that with you to hell, you know."

"Loyalty is something I compromise every time I take jobs. It doesn't matter how much they paid. The thing is they paid, and the part of the amount they gave is for their protection. It's my pride as an assassin."

"I didn't know such unwritten law exists. Then again, I've figured not every assassin follows that. I understand such pride, that's something we have in common. For that, I'll honor you a decent and proper death."

Kuroro simply gave him a smirk.

"Any last words?" The blond slowly raised his right hand, then Kuroro witnessed how chains magically materialized out of nowhere and bound the boy's lithe pale fingers and forehand.

"Which chapter did you like the most?"

The blond had his eyes widened.

"... Nothing in particular. I like the entire book itself," he replied after a long pause.

"That's something we have in common too."

"Really? That's good. Sadly, we're in this messed up situation. Should you have chosen a different profession, perhaps we could have been good colleagues. I'd love to talk about the book with you."

"My bad," Kuroro suddenly felt so wasted.

A sound of rattling chains echoed, and he felt the cold, linked metal surrounded his aching body. The sensation strangely turned him on, and it was a shame that he was feeling sexually frustrated for a guy before his life came to an end.

"See you again soon." Kuroro smiled; his eyes lingered to his murderer, traveling from his head to foot.

"Right," the blond replied, smirking at him. "Until we meet again."

Kuroro closed his eyes and braced himself. He expected it would be very painful; then he would feel numb, he would stop breathing with his heart shutting down. He tried to remember the book that the blond was reading; the words engraved in it, the feeling as he flipped another page, and lastly, those beautiful, blue eyes. He wanted to ogle at them for longer, but he knew that was impossible.

There was a nasty silence. Then, he felt an unstable surge of aura that enveloped around the chain that was binding him. A pause, then a towering electric shock hit him, burning his flesh, frying him alive.

Then there was no more.

His eyelids felt so heavy to lift.

This was the worst body ache he had ever suffered in his whole life. His brain was working, but his body felt as if it wasn't his anymore. However, the fact that he could feel such pain meant one thing: he was still alive.

Alright, this was funny.

Still, he tried. His eyes opened a little, they glimpsed a vision of a dark, blurred ceiling; if he wasn't mistaken. He held the look for a second and carefully blinked. This time, the ceiling looked clearer. He blinked again, and caught a weak candle light at the corner of his eyes.

He let a groan out of his mouth as he tried to move. It hurt like hell. All he could manage was to move his face to the side. An image of a young man clad in a suit and tie greeted him. His blond hair fell lightly on his face, his head slightly slid to the side. The cute mafia boss appeared so fragile while he slept like that; a book on his hand. Of how could he sleep so soundly in front of his enemy, Kuroro figured how conceited this brat this was. Then again, he knew very well of the boy's abilities, as well as parts of his background. This guy mustn't be taken lightly in any way. Well, he was certainly formidable, but still cute, and Kuroro liked those traits the most.

Kuroro checked his current situation: he was tucked on a bed, still half naked and bruised, but he couldn't feel fresh with dried blood still sticking on his body. He was free from blanket, as well as chains or ropes or any kind of binding equipment. A warm pillow was behind his head, and the mattress underneath him was comfortably soft. This kind of luxury meant only one thing: the mafia boss wanted something from him.

His groan must have awoken the boy for he stirred and languidly opened his eyes.

"Finally awake?" he asked, muffling a yawn and a stretch. Kuroro remained quiet, instead he attempted to sit up in response. He barely managed; good thing the pillow was big enough to catch his back as he leaned against the headboard.

"You want to wash yourself?" The blond asked again. This time, Kuroro looked inquisitively at him as if confirming if he didn't hear it wrong. The boy's next sentence answered ' _yes._ ' "There's a bathroom over there. You can use the clothes on the sink just in case you want to change."

"How hospitable. Thank you," Kuroro answered mockingly. The offer was impossible to resist, therefore he rose up from his seat, pressed a hand against the wall for support then walked towards a door nearby; apparently the bathroom the kid just mentioned.

He took a very quick bath. His entire being ached as he touched himself; the water droplets from the shower felt like hot, melted metal drops pouring down on him. He slipped into the trousers that were neatly folded on the sink. He didn't bother wearing the top. He had regained a fair amount of strength; he wondered how long he had been sleeping.

He didn't need the assistance of the wall anymore when he stepped out of the bath. Lazily, as if he just finished his daily routine before retiring to bed, he sat on the bed and drew a long sigh.

The blond was reading again.

"How are you feeling?" He casually inquired.

"Not bad, but not good either."

"I see."

"How long have I been out cold?"

"Almost two days."

"Straight?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's long. Have you been watching over me since then?"

"Not really. Someone else is watching over you during the day."

"How hands-on. So, you've been sitting next to me for two nights? That makes me wonder: what else could I be help to you, _Kurapika-san_?"

The blue eyes glinted after being addressed. He closed his book.

"So, you know me?"

"Let's see... you own an agency deploying bodyguards. You are a bodyguard yourself, a black list Hunter who passed the Hunter exam in his first take at the age of nineteen. A superb nen user. You use nen chains as weapon. You could heal wounds, trace and detect items and even humans just like a dog. Ah, I heard you could seal your opponents' nen and abide them with your rules when they are under your spell. Scary. But what had me more amazed about you is your tiny little secret. Oh, no. Please let me rephrase that: you never hide what you really are, the sole survivor of the Kuruta clan."

The blond looked at him, seemingly impressed. He offered him a timid smile.

"So, back to the question: What do you want from me, Kurapika-san?"

"Alright, let's get straight to business, Kuroro-san," Kurapika used the same honorific. "I want you to join my gang."

"... Wow. You are really as bold and daring as they said. Is my participation in your agency more important than getting rid of me for good?"

"Of course not, that is, if you are not interested. You see, I'm short of strong and trustworthy agents. Funnily enough, these guys I have with me are a fair mixture of loyal and deceitful individuals. Out of them, I haven't met a single one that I could trust the most. I don't think you could be that one, but in case I managed to convince you, then I sure have secured one strong member under my command. I told you, didn't I? That you are that single person who outlasted the torture, faced your death and dignified yourself with pride until the very end just to protect your master. I'm admittedly drawn to those kinds of people. In my opinion, you are more suitable to be a policeman than to be a hired killer. Do you mind changing your job into a decent one? I don't mind reaching out a hand."

Kuroro let out a derisive laugh.

"If you are doing this just to get me confessing the identity of my boss then I'm telling you; you are getting nowhere."

"I don't give a damn of whoever your master is right now. Technically, you just died. I can feed the community false information about your death, and that would solve fifty percent of the problem. If you intend to bring your secret to the afterlife, then feel free to do as you please. I don't care. Mark my word: I can track that bastard down without your help. All I have in mind right now is you, whether you want to die and live again to start anew, or die for real."

"So, you are offering me salvation?"

"No. I'm offering a vacant position in my company. The only difference is you will die when you decline. Whether you will be saved or not once you say 'yes' depends on you. In short, I'm solely trusting your pride. My instincts tell me you wouldn't betray me so easily once you become one of my men. Just swear allegiance to me, and everything else is negotiable."

"Do you recruit your men this way?"

"Some of them. Not the entire population of my people are clean; most of them were from the darkest sides of the society that I managed to persuade. It's funny that not everyone wanted to just get rich and kill for fun. The majority of them were just lost of what to do with their lives, or feeling discontented with the system. If they found salvation with the job offer I gave, then that is good. If not, I just let them finish their contract and settle their wages down to the last cent they deserve. I don't serve salvation: I'm simply announcing a job opening."

"That is... interesting. I'll think about it."

"Take time as much as you want. For now, you may go back to sleep. I'll just stay outside to grant you privacy. However, be warned that the entire room is under the power of nen. You won't be able to escape easily. I'll detect your plan seconds after you just thought about it. Anyway, I don't think you'll go that far in your condition. This time, you will die for good should you ignore my warning," the blond stated, then he rose to his feet.

"Well then," he mumbled. He turned his back and walked towards the door.

The ever so cool boss was almost at the door when at a blink of an eye, the assassin was already close behind him.

Kuroro could feel the kid discreetly poising on a stance.

"You are fast," Kurapika airily complimented, yet he could hear his heartbeat thumping hard.

"Teleportation. One of my abilities."

"I see. That explains your excellent style."

"Thanks."

"So, what is this about?"

"Well, do you really think I will let you off like that so easily after what you and your boys did to me? This is quite conceited of you, sir. You know— I could easily kill you this very instant should I want to. The nen in this room will surely be lifted. Geez, there's even no one outside to help you. You trust me and yourself way too much, don't you think?"

"You will not kill me."

"Ehh?"

"You won't."

"What made you so sure?"

There was a silent chuckle, then Kurapika confidently turned around to face the man.

"Because you are not eager to do so as of the moment." Kuroro smiled. His eyes glinted in what one could tell as _hunger._ "Moreover, I bet that if you were given two choices whether to kill me or to pin me up against that door and devour me, you'll choose the second one with no second thought."

"Oh?" Kuroro returned the challenging smirk. He drew closer to the boy until his back touched the cold door. "You just gave me an idea. Oh, let me correct that again— that's supposed to be a signal, am I wrong?"

"The interpretation depends on your comprehension."

"Very well then," Kuroro breathed out, his voice came out raspy and hot. "I'll take that as a yes," then he lowered his lips to crush them against the blond's.

The kiss was raw, scorching hot, and hungry. Kuroro aggressively darted his tongue inside Kurapika's mouth and met his, very wet and anticipating. Kuroro could tell his lack of experience with the touch from the hesitance and even the very slight reluctance Kurapika had subconsciously expressed. He found it so endearing.

He caught Kurapika's wrists and pulled them up high his head, his arms voluntarily cooperated. The kiss grew fiercer, Kuroro was heightening up the pace. A discreet, shy moan escaped from Kurapika's caged lips. He broke the kiss, took a breath then delved back to the innocent lips.

The boy was slightly shaking, it oddly distracted Kuroro.

"Hmm," he tested. "First time with a man?"

"... Disappointed?" Kurapika looked away, a faint blush crept up on his pale cheeks.

"A twenty-one year old first timer at this age, to think that you are a bodyguard and a boss at that," Kuroro mocked, then nibbled at the boy's jawline. "Such a rare find. I'd be such an ass if I'd be disappointed."

"That's a relief, then. I'm seriously embarrassed right now."

"Don't be," Kuroro whispered lusciously right at his ear. "There's nothing wrong that. I'm curious, though— have you never received any proposal from your clients?"

"Received? Yes. Accepted? No."

"Very professional, huh."

"I told you— pride is something we have in common."

Kuroro captured the reddened, wet lips after the answer. "None of them insisted?"

"None," came a quick reply. "They know well how I work, my abilities included. I choose my clients carefully, and I always see to it that things are kept purely professional."

"Uh-huh," Kuroro only hummed in agreement, currently busying his lips into the pliant, irresistible flesh of Kurapika's neck, "So, what do you want for your first time? Hard or soft?"

"Where are you good at?"

"Both."

"I'll have both, then."

"As you wish, sir."

Kurapika was chuckling nervously, Kuroro caught that brief glimpse of his eyes changing colors. He felt himself burning with the desire to see that shifting phenomenon again.

His hands were still clutching at the blond's wrists, he hurriedly pulled them and unceremoniously dumped Kurapika to the bed he occupied earlier. He intended to push him hard to the mattress when severe muscle ache struck him without warning, making him wince in pain.

They both seemed to forget about his condition. He noted the frown that formed at Kurapika's brows.

"... That's really an extreme session you had with me Kuroro groaned, leaning with his arms against the bed.

"If that's extreme then I should have gotten the answers from you. Where does it hurt?"

"From head to foot," Kuroro responded sardonically.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Kurapika rephrased his question rather irritably.

"My entire torso, as well as my head and limbs."

"Close your eyes."

"I want to watch."

"It's an order," Kurapika stated in a stern tone.

"You're no fun." Kuroro figured it was for the best to comply.

"Don't open them until I told you to."

"Understood, boss." Kuroro lazily closed his eyes.

There was the familiar sound of rattling chains. Then, he felt the corn iron slithering up to his body; from his arm, around his torso, to his other arm. Gradually, he could feel his pain alleviating. The ache from his bruises, the open wounds, the stinging of his dislocated joints and bones were miraculously fading away. He was magically being restored to life.

"Amazing," Kuroro murmured. He received no vocal response.

"You can now open them."

He slowly did what he was told.

He saw no chains. But the blond was just there, sitting on the bed, looking at him with those blue, undecipherable eyes. His all over features displayed listlessness, but Kuroro could see excitement underneath the mask.

"Really, you are scary," Kuroro complimented. "Right... break time over," he muttered with his husky, lusty voice. His breath ghosted over Kurapika's collar.

Again, he pushed his lips roughly against the blond, eliciting a surprised sound from the younger one, his shoulder tensed a little then he relaxed seconds later. Kuroro snaked his arms around the young man's waist, Kurapika wound his around Kuroro's neck. The kiss was deep, penetrating, with Kuroro dominating.

He still didn't lay the boy on the bed, instead he began kindling things up in their sitting position. They settled on the futon, enjoying their kiss, with their clothes still on. Make the blond so addicted with his first time with a man, if ever that was true ―which Kuroro firmly believed to be factual because as far as his research told him, Kurapika was neither a womanizer nor showed any interest to men― and induce him to it until he beg for more. Gentle at first, rough later: just like what the boss liked it.

He released his mouth, went for the chin and ran his lips down to Kurapika's collar bone. There he bit at his necktie, knowingly undid the knot, and pulled the piece of cloth with his teeth. Kurapika was shy at first; he bowed his head a little but didn't interfere with what the man was doing, while he leisurely gave in and arched his back with his head tilted upward, granting access for Kuroro as he began attending to the button, again, with his teeth.

Kuroro grew impatient. The first two buttons were opened by mouth, and the rest were done by his hands. He crushed his lips back to Kurapika's while tangling his hands all over him, drawing him near until their bare chests met. The pulse beneath the smooth, pale chest was fast and fierce that Kuroro could almost hear it. He angled his face to a side, deepening the kiss even more, then Kurapika brought both his hands up and cupped his face so skeptically, but continued to respond to the vigorous kiss.

Demandingly, he shed the boy's top, which Kurapika had cooperated without hesitance, then Kuroro pushed him down the bed. The man hovered on top of him, watched him catch for his breath with closed eyes, his hands fell softly on the pillow in surrender.

"... Kurutas change their eye color whenever they feel strong emotions, am I correct?" Kuroro asked.

Kurapika had his mouth and eyes shut. He just timidly nodded, however, and whimpered a silent 'Uh-huh.'

"Does adrenaline rush during sex count?" He still inquired, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Kurapika affirmed. "However, in my case, I have learned to activate and deactivate them at will. They are still activating on their own when I'm agitated, furious and in rage but I can still handle them." His eyes remained closed.

"I see."

"I might not be discreet about being a Kuruta, but I'm careful not to be well known to the world. Besides, I don't let anybody see my eyes in their scarlet state so easily."

"I understand that part. So... can I have the honor to see them up close?" He already knew the answer for this one, too.

Kuroro's breath vanished in his throat. For a second, he felt lost, mesmerized and even momentarily hypnotized as Kurapika unveiled his bright, fiery scarlet eyes. They looked like living rubies, they shone in the dark, emotions were swirling behind them: fear, excitement, hesitance, lust. They looked so alive, so beautiful and damn, they were sexy. Unlike those lifeless floating Kuruta eyes inside the containers that were being sold in underground markets, these eyes looked so much exquisite and worth keeping. How hypnotic. So intoxicating.

"How... beautiful," his voice was so breathy, so dry and throaty. He completely forgot his body ache and painful head. All he hand in mind right now was to take this boy over and make him exclusively his.

"You can make them gleam brighter," Kurapika offered a naughty, challenging smile. He even blinked his eyes once as a sensual provocation.

"... _Challenge accepted._ "

He rose up into a sitting position and undid the button of the blond's pants, pulled it off of him and let it fall on the bed's side. His roused manhood was a little smaller than Kuroro's, and he had to hold himself from commenting how cute it was. He pushed his own pants down next, very hurriedly he felt the fabric was slightly ripped, then slid his hands under his thighs.

The boss was obviously flustered, even alarmed. Apparently, he wasn't used to being _touched_ and treated that way. He remained silent, though, and just looked down at him.

Kuroro flashed him a smirk, countered the piercing gaze that was directed down to him then took the erected length with his mouth. There was a very quiet _'hmm,'_ barely audible, then Kurapika closed his eyes and turned his head sideways.

One of his hands clutched onto his pillow, while the other one grabbed the sheet of the mattress. Kuroro crawled one hand towards the closer, took it and brought it to his own head, gesturing the blond. Kurapika understood it and grasped onto the man's dark locks gently, his hand was trembling a little.

The assassin brought the mafia boss into ecstasy very nice and slowly, suckling and stroking his organ, felt it pulsated against his hand and tongue, and heard the calm and cool boy writhe and moan sweetly and shyly. Kurapika came soon after his skillful treat to his needy length, Kuroro tasted the strange liquid in his mouth before swallowing. Some spilled out from his mouth, staining his lips, and he wiped it with the back of his hand on one motion. His tongue cleaned the remains on the corner of his lips.

Kurapika looked so delectable in his state: his legs parted wide, his hair fanned out, one hand still clutched on the pillow, his glowing crimson eyes were half unveiled by his eyelids, his young face adorned with light blush. Gods, he just wanted to eat him up. That desire must have reflected in his expression causing Kurapika to avert his gaze, his face showed slight annoyance. This boy was sure a reserved and proud one.

Kuroro didn't want to blow the thick air about them. He drew closer to the blond and ran a hand down to his crotch, aiming for his opening. Kurapika's eyes widened as his fingers touched his entrance. He even heard a sharp intake of breath.

His instincts told him not to make fun of this young man's pride, therefore he held back his mocking comments that might touch his nerves and ruin things up. He just bored his eyes to his, watching those irises shift into shades of red.

Carefully, he slipped a finger into the opening. It didn't draw much reaction from the boy, but he instantly wore an expression of discomfort when he pushed two fingers in.

"... Do you really have to do that?" The boy questioned.

"Yes, to lessen your discomfort later."

It seemed to be an adequate answer for Kurapika since he fell into silence shortly afterwards. He bit at his lower lip and looked away again. Kuroro loved the startled 'ah' that he raised, however, as he slid three fingers in.

When Kuroro finally thought he was prepared enough, he lined himself up and brought his tip to the puckered opening. Slowly, gauging for right timing while closely observing the changes in the boy's features, he pushed in. Kurapika drew out one, long shaky cry and closed his eyes tight.

"Damn. It hurts like hell. It's a lot more painful than what I expected."

"It will get better, that's normal for the first time. You'll get used to it in no time," Kuroro assured.

"You speak like you're not so new with this. Please tell me you don't do prostitution as a part time."

"No I don't, so don't worry. One more thing: this is my first time, too, with another guy."

"Whoa," Kurapika breathed heavily out. "That's a big relief."

"I'm simply aware of the basics and I'm good with my hands. That's all."

"Good with your hands, huh. I can _feel_ that."

"So, may I begin?"

Kurapika chuckled lightly, he let a smirk remain into the corner of his lips. A 'go' signal for the man.

So Kuroro pulled out, but pushed in immediately again, earning a loud gasp. He thrust in again and got a different response: a breathy 'oh' with an arch of his back. The thrusts grew faster, Kuroro rocked against him harder, and was rewarded with louder moans and another shade shifting of Kurapika's scarlet eyes. He seemed to be in pain, but he was raising no resistance so Kuroro figured he could endure it.

Kurapika was surprised with himself that he was able to tolerate such disgraceful act being inflicted on him. But he had to set it aside: Kuroro Lucifer was a potential underling and a very capable and strong assassin. He was no doubt, a threat, but a valuable asset in his team should he accept the offer. Going this far just to persuade him was absolutely against his will, but there was no way around.

Originally, Kurapika intended to finish him off once he extracted the information of the man's client, as strictly requested by his own customer. But since the turn of events didn't go his way, he might as well use it to his own benefit. Kuroro was a prominent hired hit-man in the community, not as famous as Vince Matsuo, but popular enough that he was said to be the most wanted assassin by the richest members of the Mafia circle. And catching this bastard wasn't easy. Five of his men had sacrificed their lives, Kurapika even had to personally participate on the operation just to make sure he would be caught alive. He first thought that he was no different with Matsuo: reckless, loud and a total psychopath. But Kuroro was a far cry from the disgusting pervert. He was swift, fast and very calculating. Not to mention that he had an intriguing and mysterious nen ability, he had the brains and tactics. But above all else was his pride: his willingness to throw away his life just to protect his boss until the end was something most assassins did not possess. All those qualities perfectly fit to be a powerful member of his gang, and when Kuroro was hung on that torture chamber, his eyes transfixed on the book he was reading, then occasionally the gaze lingered all over him, Kurapika knew then that there was a way for him to maneuver things and go his way.

He assumed that sacrificing his chastity just to get him on his team would be worth it, but he would surely suffer from pain and maybe, regret later, because he was damn well aware that this wouldn't be the last time he would have to sleep with Kuroro, and adding sex to his already jam-packed life wasn't something he liked to happen. But now, as Kuroro hovered above him, grinding against him deliciously, his staff bringing in sweet sensations of pain and pleasure he had never felt before, Kurapika thought it wasn't that bad at all.

"It feels good." He truthfully confessed in a shaky whisper.

"Want me to make it a little rough?" Kuroro asked.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"In a condition— say my name."

"You love bargaining, huh? But I'm the boss. Oh, here's an idea: _make me voluntarily scream out your name._ "

"You kept testing me. So is this supposed to be a job interview?"

"And an orientation as well if you say yes."

"Oh, and this is a part of my benefits should I agree?"

"Benefits, perks, incentive— call it whatever you desire."

Kuroro brought his face down and sneaked one wet, sweet kiss on Kurapika's lips.

"You are good with negotiations," he remarked then clutched onto Kurapika's thighs, signaling him to prepare himself.

To that, Kurapika merely gave a smirk.

Kuroro began. He rocked hard and fast against him, penetrated him deeply, touching his soft spot over and over again, creating series of wet, erotic sounds from their skin contact. Kurapika arched his back, grabbing his own head, writhing and whimpering in complete ecstasy, but his mouth made no comprehensible sound.

Warm, thick liquid was leaking from his neglected member, Kurapika moved to touch himself when Kuroro realized his need and gently grabbed it first in his stead.

"Ahhh..." Kurapika moaned, trembling in bliss.

Kuroro growled out in response. The pain around his waist began to bother him but he didn't care.

"Faster," came a sudden command.

Kuroro eagerly carried out the direct order.

"A-ah... You are good at this..."

The man felt the blond's length quivered, indicating that he was near. He gave it more powerful strokes, then rammed against him harder.

Kurapika's chest rose up and down, his breath so ragged, his orgasm taking over and leaving him in utter helplessness.

"Kuroro— ah!" Kurapika cried out then released on Kuroro's rough hand. Kuroro groaned seconds later and exploded inside the blond.

"... So, did I pass your standards?"

"... Not bad, Kuroro."

"That's good to hear," he pulled out of the boy, hovered above him again and stole another kiss from his lips.

"Let's take a break. We will change positions later."

"Whoa, so straightforward," Kuroro gasped out and rolled next to Kurapika.

"Well, you are not sated enough, are you?" Kuroro simply chuckled at the accusation. He laughed at the added comment. "So am I."

"... I can tell that I'm bound to have a good time while under your supervision."

"So I guess that's a yes?"

"Hmm... Okay. I'm in."

"Good. You've made a very good decision."

"I wish I really have."

"Yes, you have," Kurapika pushed himself up, pressed a hand against Kuroro's chest for support and sat above Kuroro, his legs parted, his buttocks on Kuroro's crotch. The skin friction they made roared Kuroro's length back to life.

Kurapika's crimson ruby eyes gleamed bright in the darkness. They stirred the fire inside Kuroro and refreshed him with new strength to go for another round.

Kuroro woke up with a start. He automatically took in his situation again: still in the dark room, on the bed, naked. There was someone sleeping next to him, naked as well, with his back facing Kuroro. Cautiously he pushed himself up from the mattress. With his feet, he reached for the blond's pants which he tossed to the bedside hours ago and rummaged on his pockets. He smirked in amusement when his hand touched what he was looking for: his own phone together with another one. He didn't expect the kid was bringing his phone around. Then again, he guessed Kurapika was spontaneous and unpredictable by nature. He immediately scanned over it, checked if it was intruded by force which he guessed correctly, and went straight to his secret file hidden with the help of a special app that required his finger print to activate. The screen displayed various protected walls that asked for passwords, series of them.

Then finally, Kuroro reached his special file that contained another app that held his list of clients and targets, as well as bank transactions and pending requests. He checked again if it was forcibly trespassed and was relieved that they hadn't reached that far.

He quickly browsed the list of his targets, which were mostly done already. At the very end of the list, just under the name of the man he killed beforehand which led him to his capture by this cute, little monster now sleeping soundly next to him, was a pending mission. He gave one look at Kurapika, his fragile and delicate, defenseless feature and his soft, silky hair. Then, he looked down back to the screen. He mentally read:

 _'Name: KURAPIKA_

 _Age: 21_

 _Occupation: BLACK LIST HUNTER, BODYGUARD_

 _Nen Abilities: MATERIALIZATION TYPE. USES CHAINS AS WEAPON._

 _Remarks: From the extinct clan of Kuruta. Sole survivor. He seeks for his clansmen's eyes and exacts revenge for their eradication._

 _Special Instructions: TOTAL ANNIHILATION. Must turn his eyes into their scarlet eyes and collect them. Surrender the eyes to the client.'_

Above the description was a clear photo of Kurapika, clad in a suit and tie, his eyes on their normal blue state. Underneath the special instructions were two option buttons. The one read _'MISSION COMPLETE,'_ the other _'MISSION DECLINED'_ in green and red buttons, respectively. Kuroro gazed down on it for a moment, closed his eyes and breathed in, then opened them up again. Grinning to himself, he punched the red button, closed the app, reached for Kurapika's pants again and placed the phone back in the pocket.

He laid back on the bed, snuggled closer to Kurapika, smelled the blond hair then rested his hand on his side.

 _'A sudden change in game plan,'_ Kuroro's mind grumbled, a smile played on his lips. _'This is going to be so fun.'_

Murmuring under his voice, certain that Kurapika could hear, he swore.

"No one will ever take you away from me. You are now mine."

Then, he drifted back to sleep.

Too bad he didn't sense that smirk that broke on Kurapika's lips.

* * *

P.S.: I don't know about other countries but here in my place, if you are going to work as a promo-merchandiser under a consignor, your consignor has to submit an Introduction Letter (Intro for short) to the consignee to finalize your employment. At the lack of idea and since this story is just a rush order, I just used that because my life in an utter mess right now that I couldn't even think of a decent title and summary. Sorry for being half-ass. See you guys around.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ... Oh, look. _May batang nasarapan._ Hahaha! There really isn't supposed to be a second chapter. Well... Enjoy? Yeah. Enjoy.

BETA: NONE

(An unplanned) ~ **CHAPTER 2 ~**

* * *

Kuroro knocked softly on his boss' office door.

He turned the knob and stepped inside, expecting a still restless and pissed off blond. Kurapika had been in a real foul mood recently, ever since that video featuring a number of Kuruta eyes appeared on that underground website. He was on hot pursuit of the source of the video, and in spite doing all of his best he still just couldn't find it.

However, that frown and relentless gaze that had remained etched on his face for the last few days was now gone, and Kurapika merely looked at him with his beautiful, seemingly contemplating blue eyes as he walked closer to him. Kuroro must have disturbed whatever what was going on inside his mind.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kuroro said with a timid bow.

"Kuroro," Kurapika regarded him, his fingers entwined together, his elbows rested on the armrests of his seat.

"Did something happen?" Kuroro asked, though sure there indeed was.

"Yes."

"Regarding the eyes?"

Kurapika cast him a look that said yes.

"Good. About that, I've found some stuff too."

"The source of the video?"

"Sort of. Mind telling me your news first?"

Kurapika looked somewhat disapproving. Usually you wouldn't go order your boss to report first, but given that they both knew the real deal between them and there was no need to wear mask as they were alone, Kurapika let it pass.

"Someone paid me a visit today: a member of the Hunter Association's Zodiacs. He told me who the source of the video is."

"In exchange of what?" Kuroro instantly asked, feeling a little annoyed. Damn, someone got ahead of him.

"They want me to join the Zodiac and participate on the Dark Continent journey."

"You said yes?"

"… Of course. I don't have much of a choice."

"Is Prince Tcheridnich going to the Dark Continent too?"

Kurapika's eyes widened a little; realization slowly dawning on his feature.

"… Yes. It's likely to happen."

"I see. Being a part of the Zodiac is helpful in more ways than one."

"Yeah. But it won't be that easy. I don't think I can approach him so easily. I heard this journey has something to do with the crowning of the next King."

"The other princes are going to participate as well, and the security will surely go tighter."

"I can't think of any way to get near Tcheridnich… unless he goes hire some bodyguard to accompany him to the ship."

"Which is unlikely to happen because he surely has his own army, even battalion of guards to choose from. That forsaken artist."

"… You know something, don't you?"

"What? You thought I was slacking around while searching for leads when you ordered me? Of course I do."

"Report it, then."

"Roger. It's a shame that Zodiac got ahead of me, I want to surprise you. Yes, Prince Tcheridnich was the source of the video. He's one of the strongest candidates to replace the King. A kind of a freak. Getting information about him was tough, and I have to admit that I'm somewhat empty handed at first. But you know I'm not the type who'd disappoint his boss, particularly you, Kurapika."

Upon hearing his underling addressed him by given name, Kurapika knew what was coming his way. This wasn't simply a report between his boss and subordinate: it was a pending deal between him and Kuroro.

Therefore, he switched his nonchalant façade into an interested one. He bored his eyes to Kuroro's.

"Tell me about it."

"I was losing hope with researching and about to give up and go back here when something came up: I received a phone call regarding a fight invitation on Heaven Arena. I was a little frustrated so I accepted it—"

"Wait— you received a phone call from Heaven Arena?"

"Yes. I'm a Floor Master, actually," Kuroro took in the surprised and momentarily amazed look on Kurapika's face then proceeded hurriedly like the fact wasn't a big deal at all. "Anyway, sorry for slacking off for a day, so I accepted the challenge and got engaged into a death match. However, something happened and no one ended up dead. After it, a man approached me and offered me a body guarding job. He was apparently impressed with my skill and wanted me to accompany him to the Dark Continent.

"… _Prince Tcheridnich._ "

"Yeah. At first I said I'll think about it. Then, I researched shortly after that. You can guess the rest. So, yes. I will be guarding Prince Tcheridnich Hoicoro on the Dark Continent."

"— _!"_ Kurapika's face lit up in a mixture of disbelief and relief.

Kuroro smiled. "Tcheridnich is quite a nutcase. I simply couldn't find anything about him owning the Kuruta eyes. I don't even know how many pairs he has, or where he hides them. I won't be accompanying him until the Dark Continent journey. But still that's a big step towards our target, isn't it?

"That doesn't matter. All I have to do is to get close to him, to that point where I can touch him. I can work it all out after that. Good work, Kuroro. Thank you very much."

"You're more than welcome, boss," Kuroro sauntered towards him, walked behind Kurapika's seat and rested a hand over his shoulder. "I'm happy you finally looked relieved," he brought his head down and whispered with a raspy voice.

For a moment, Kurapika's face looked nervous, but he didn't move away or resist the touch.

Kuroro then heard a brief chuckle.

Kurapika stood up from the seat and moved closer to Kuroro, the older man immediately welcomed the blond and caged him with his arms on his desk.

"It's been a while, don't you think?"

"It's because you're taking so long to research. You even went into a death match while on duty, without filing a proper leave of absence. I'll deduct that day on your salary."

Kuroro laughed out loud.

"Please pardon my unprofessionalism, sir. I will bear the consequences. However… I do believe that a _special_ payment is in order."

"Now you're jumping ahead of your boss' judgments."

"Oh, I apologize," Kuroro breathed out, he hooked a finger under Kurapika's chin and titled it up. Their eyes met and locked. "I missed you," he mumbled. "Waiting for your mood to mellow down felt like forever."

"Uh-huh," Kurapika cautiously brought his hand up and cupped the man's face, beckoning Kuroro. Eagerly, Kuroro crushed his hungry lips to those soft, pink ones. Kurapika opened his mouth and granted access to Kuroro's tongue, the man darted it inside and tasted its warmth. His hands automatically clutched onto his waist and rubbed there, telling Kurapika how badly he wanted him.

Suddenly, Kurapika broke away from the kiss.

"Crap— I forgot the surveillance camera."

Kuroro laughed aloud again.

"You missed me too, didn't you? Usually you won't forget and overlook such details. Anyway, you have access to the surveillance, right? Just delete the scene. Oh, wait. Let's have a copy of it first before deleting it from the system."

"Pervert."

"… Whoa. You didn't even refuse and stop me. Aren't you a pervert yourself?"

"What I mean to say is that I won't stop you from doing what you want. I didn't say I want a copy."

"But you do, don't you?"

"… Not as a surveillance footage."

Now that was sexy and so provocative, Kuroro thought.

"Nah, I won't have it. I won't risk having that video leaked and be seen by others. I won't let people see your skin, or even how you kiss."

"How long are we going to have this useless conversation?"

"Oops, I beg your pardon for making you wait, boss. To the bedroom, right away," he pressed a hand on Kurapika's waist and gestured him to move. Kurapika rolled his eyes away and turned his back, walking ahead towards a bookshelf, which was actually a camouflage for a secret room.

There was no protocol given to Kuroro that he shouldn't know how to access it (yes, they always went inside _together,_ for a couple of times already) but whenever Kurapika unlocked it, Kuroro always turned away. Privacy was one thing Kurapika always reserved; therefore Kuroro never dared to trample over it and failed to respect it.

The bookshelf parted into two partitions, showcasing a metal door with a touch screen pad attached to its side. Kurapika swiped over it for some odd seconds, then the metal door clankingly opened.

The room featured a very minimal design: nothing special was inside, with only a bed with neatly folded blankets and pillows. There was a small table, a bedside cabinet with a lampshade, a small bookshelf and an attached telephone on the wall.

There were times when Kurapika, as a busy workaholic brat, stayed the night in the office and took rest in here. As Kurapika told him, there already was a secret room inside when he purchased the building and made it as his agency's headquarter. Only Kurapika, his secretary, and Kuroro knew this secret room.

They stepped inside, and as if registering their presence, the metal door automatically shut in a fairly loud sound.

This was supposed to be a hiding room for emergency use, equipped with metal barriers planted beneath the concrete walls. It was sound proof: no sound could get in or _get out._

Kurapika sat in the bed, sighed a little and loosened his necktie. The boy looked weary. Kuroro walked towards him and politely took over loosening the tie. Kurapika let him.

"You look tired."

"Because I really am."

"Want to postpone this?"

"I'll be busy on the next days, and so will you. I bet you are tired yourself, so I figured you'll be gentle with me tonight. Don't take that as a dare. Well, can you?"

"Of course. Understood, boss."

Kurapika tugged at Kuroro's suit.

"How was your death match?"

"Deadly."

Kuroro was doing the same to Kurapika's.

"Your opponent was that strong?"

Kuroro got rid of the boy's white shirt and coat at the same time.

"Very. He comes with the name 'Hisoka.'"

"Hisoka— that freak wearing a clown's attire."

"You know him?"

"He's a batch mate from the Hunter Exam: we passed on the same year."

"I see."

"I fought him on the last examination and won."

"And you're still alive?"

"Yes, miraculously."

"Geez, you're scarier than I though."

"Don't be: he purposely went easy on me."

By the time they exchanged words, they were already both topless, with Kuroro working on Kurapika's belt.

"So… I'm currently undressing the sole survivor of the Kuruta clan who won over a fight against Hisoka and now a part of the Zodiacs… oh, you're hard already," Kuroro nonchalantly remarked, peeling the blond's underwear off of him.

"You can keep the unnecessary comments."

"Alright, sir."

Kuroro gently pushed Kurapika on the bed, pulled his pants together with his underwear down, Kurapika cooperatively parted his legs, and tossed the garments on the floor.

He noted that his own belt was already unbuckled and the hook of his pants was already undone. He couldn't remember Kurapika undoing it. Oh, who cared? Kuroro completely unzipped it, slipped his thumbs inside his underwear and pushed them down, along with his pants. His erected length pleasantly brushed against the garment and sprang out, taut and slightly painful. Kuroro stomped his pants off and joined Kurapika on the bed.

He hovered over the blond, leaning against the mattress with a hand, the other stretching out above their heads. Kuroro had to crawl higher and reached for the bedside cabinet. He opened it, pulled a small bottle out that contained transparent, oily liquid then closed the cabinet. He placed the bottle to a side and regarded (a waiting) Kurapika a look then began executing the foreplays.

He parted Kurapika's legs and folded them before slipping his fore thighs underneath his. Then he leaned both hands on the blond's either side, Kurapika slowly brought his arms above his head.

"Touch me," Kuroro cockily ordered. "Come on, help yourself."

Kurapika broke his lips into a smirk. If he was pissed off at being ordered around or taking it as a challenge, he couldn't tell.

One of his hands cupped his face and the other seductively reached out for one of his nipples, softly grabbing at his chest. Kuroro, enjoying the rare experience, fell on top of Kurapika and ravaged his lips. It was a hungry kiss, so hungry and demanding. They were breaking it every now and then, stirring their insides, turning the petty foreplays into sweet, slow torture.

Kuroro licked and lapped on his skin, there were even occasional scrapping of his teeth and bites. Kurapika visibly purred, his hands aimlessly clutched and clawed all over Kuroro.

Kurapika wasn't particularly a moany type. Usually all Kuroro could get were some silent groans, hitching breaths and rarely, seductive yelps and breathy, quiet moans. However, his features sure had it all exposed: the way he scratched and roamed his hands all over Kuroro's skin (which was rare, too) or clutched onto the mattress, or bit his lower lip, and most especially the way he looked into his eyes with his bright, scarlet eyes, half-opened while plunging into bliss, they were all enough to bring Kuroro into a nasty, strong release. Just like now; Kurapika was looking at him as if reading into his mind, as if mentally ordering him to mess him up, like he was so damn frustrated with the last few days of determined search for the video's mastermind and now that they had finally found it, it was so easier to breathe again; like he wanted him to be released from the binding stress, so he could face it again the next day.

They both knew well that this form of anti-depressant had the best, most instant good side effects on them: a short moment of relief and though not technically, relaxation.

Kuroro didn't want to skip foreplays but seeing how needy his boss already was, as he himself too, he reached for the transparent lubricant he tossed earlier. He dribbled a copious amount on his hand and bathed his fingers thoroughly. He leaned forward closer to Kurapika, with one elbow leaning to a side to support his weight. He helped himself with one, long sideways look from the blond then he obligingly delved back into the lips.

" _N-nnh…_ " Kurapika's breath hitched and didn't go smoothly out of his mouth, since it was blocked. But the vibration of the sound was enough for Kuroro to know how good it must have felt for the blond. He slipped one finger in, he felt as Kurapika flinched and had his legs spread wider. He pulled in and out quite some more times, more rugged and repressed moans, then without any warning, he pushed another finger inside. That guaranteed a visible whimper. Kurapika broke the kiss and gasped, then he wound his arms around Kuroro, one under the man's armpit, his nails digging into his side, while the other held rather affectionately (even coaxingly) over the arm at work. It brushed up and down the bicep; it went up to the man's face and cupped his chin, pushing it gently up, signaling Kuroro to recover the lost contact of their lips. Kuroro gladly did what he was silently ordered.

With proficiency (and enough practice), Kuroro expertly opened him up, pushing and pulling in and out, spreading and scissoring inside him as he brushed against the tight walls. At some points, Kurapika had to break away from the kiss and remember to inhale, panting heavily as he did (still, no moans), and in those chances, Kuroro would cuddly kiss him on his cheek or chin. Kurapika would bring his face closer to his as if to purr, then they would knowingly get into small series of wet, chaste kisses and cuddles, either lips to lips, lips to jaw line, tongue to cheek, even forehead to forehead. Really, they were taking this excessively, sweetly gentle. Oh, who would have ever thought that going _this_ easy felt heavenly good?

Judging it was good enough, Kuroro pushed himself up and took a good look at his handwork: a pale, blushing Kurapika with his eyes half-closed into a pair of thin, silvery scarlet slits, his blond hair fanned, his legs indecently parted, his opening puckered and _bloody waiting._

"Kurapika," Kuroro called out with his rich, husky voice. He leaned forward, quickly poured a handful of lubricant on his erection then slowly, slowly pushed in.

"A— _Ahh…!_ " there came the initial loud yelp. Despite being kneaded and puckered, it was still tight inside. Not that Kuroro minded; he adamantly slipped in, forcing his way deeply into the blond's core.

Once familiar with the intrusion, Kuroro pulled out—only to push in again, slower this time, adding a little heavier pressure. Kurapika muffled a cry.

Another slow pullout, then another faster push-in. Faster pullout, harder push-in. he went on and on until he gained a constant, delicious pace. He didn't lean close to the Kuruta and opted to grab onto his parted, suspended folded legs to bring in heavier thrusts. Their skins slapping together went from silent to loud, even vigorous. The tremor and intensity of Kurapika's silent, controlled moans grew unstable, a hint of his pitch hitting higher spilled out of his lips, the gasps turning faster, his clutch on the mattress becoming tighter, it even looked kind of painful for Kuroro.

Kuroro knew if they continued this, he would come soon enough. He didn't want it as of now, he wanted Kurapika to lose it first before him. Thus, he pulled out and sat on the bed.

"… Is there something wrong?" Kurapika groggily asked.

"Nothing," Kuroro retrieved the bottle and flipped it open again. He squeezed it and let a drop to ooze out. He poured it into Kurapika's length, spreading in teasingly even. The organ quivered and throbbed on his hand.

He began to skillfully brush it, pumping and stroking him in uneven rhythm as if teasing, the grip's tightness played from the feather light to painfully tight, until Kuroro went for a particular fast pace, pressing into the crown down to the base, driving Kurapika out of his wits.

"Kuro— _u-uhm.._ " Kurapika balled his hand into a fist as he succumbed to the touch. He surely looked pleasured and lost with the ecstasy but Kuroro could tell that he was far from coming.

"… You want me inside?" Came a rather stupid and even inciting question.

Kurapika shot him a pretty annoyed look. "That's so smug of you. You surely are getting all high with this, even forgetting who the boss is here," For a moment, Kuroro thought Kurapika was genuinely angry and would push him away, leaving him undone. But the next words had him mentally laughing and quite proud with himself.

"Yes, I want you inside. It's an order."

"… As you wish, boss." Oh, who was he to disobey his most favorite employer? He could go and play around with Kurapika, but he never _even once_ failed to fulfill his absolute commands. He thought he never would.

With a teasing grin on his face, Kuroro brushed his lips against Kurapika's and bit his lower lip. Still smiling, they broke it with a wet sound then Kuroro angled his head to a side and went for another deep kiss. Kuroro abruptly pushed himself up and tenderly clasped a hand to one of Kurapika's arm. He gave it a little pull towards the opposite side, motioning Kurapika to turn around. The blond quickly picked the cue up and rolled over to a side.

Kurapika let a small smile play on his lips as he laid flat on his stomach, his head turned to the side. He placed his hands back on the mattress and clutched there, anticipating the intrusion. Kuroro always knew how to make him feel good, whether on his job performance and on the bed. Really, the past days of fruitless chase for the incognito bastard was sure frustrating, and hearing he and Kuroro finally had only not the lead, but also the way to get closer to him soothed his frazzled nerves. He figured it wouldn't hurt to give the man—and himself—some extra special break. He missed the man (though he would never admit that), and it relieved him for a reason he couldn't exactly tell that Kuroro survived the death match he played on. A Floor Master in Heaven Arena: Kurapika had the man's background checked but he didn't know that. Perhaps he joined the fights after agreeing on working on him, he remembered those times when Kuroro would suddenly ask for leave of absence ' _to practice and train before I get rusty because waiting for job request bores the hell out of me.'_ Kurapika let him do what he wanted, not even prying on what Kuroro was up to because he trusted the man enough, and simply imposed a rule that Kuroro must report to the office should he give him a call. And it had been a while since the spent time together secretly alone, so if in any case Kuroro decided to go his way all night long, Kurapika truthfully wouldn't mind.

He felt his rough, warm hands groped his butt cheek in a lewd massage, pushing the flesh up as if parting them, then he sensed the stiff, warm and slippery length touched the partition.

Kuroro placed the head into his entrance and carefully slipped the slicked crown in. The man was straddling against his back, his weight partially pressing against his lower half. Then gauging for timing, he pushed in.

" _Hnn…_ " Kurapika lusciously had his breath caught in his throat. He let the sound out loud for Kuroro to hear.

"… This is just a wild guess, but is this your favorite position?"

Kurapika offered an indirect response: a muffled moan against the bed and a tug on the sheet. Kuroro figured it meant yes.

"Eh? But I can't see your face…"

"I… can feel you… inside me so much," he bet Kuroro was wearing a nasty, wide grin of amusement on his face right now.

"Uh-huh…" Kuroro grunted and pushed in deeply. Once his entire staff was inside, he leaned forward, his chest met Kurapika's back and then he began to lustfully brush his wet lips over the bare shoulder and cheek, Kurapika turned his face closer to his and voicelessly offered his lips for him to kiss, Kuroro delved into the treat more than gladly, stroking and squeezing over the blond's soft and supple skin while suckling with his wet mouth.

After a couple of affectionate, cuddly kisses, Kuroro pushed himself up and cast both hands over Kurapika's shoulder, signaling him that he was going to start.

Kurapika moved his hand up then, and meekly touched his forehand, sending him a green light.

" _H-Hyaah…!_ " Kurapika yelped when Kuroro slammed slow but hard. He gradually gained pace, the walls inside loosened a teeny, tiny bit. He rammed into him faster.

"So… tight…!" Kuroro gasped out, heightening the speed.

""Kuro— _ah…!_ " Kurapika's voice came broken and somehow sharp; it clearly reached Kuroro's ears in spite the sound getting muffled by the bed's cover. His body was jerking up and down, the sound of their skin slapping to each other rang all over the silent, secret room.

Kurapika explicitly whimpered and squirmed at the vigorous pistoning, but aside from that yelp at the beginning, he made no other loud sound.

Kuroro fastened on the position and brought his face back closer to Kurapika's, maintaining his moves. Kurapika's hair was wet with sweat, some strands stuck on his face, which was mildly screwed from the pleasuring sensations. His eyes were half-opened and in bright scarlet as ever, his mouth partly opened, he was silently panting and obviously calming himself down.

"I'll appreciate if you would call my name not so half-assed," Kuroro whispered right at Kurapika's ears.

" _H_ - _Hmm…_? But I never did," Kurapika shot back with equal cockness on his voice. "I do not do anything half-assed when it comes to you, Kuroro— I never take things lightly when dealing with you, so I hope our treatment to each other is mutual."

"For you to speak so proudly and clearly like that right now," Kuroro clutched his hands roughly over Kurapika's shoulders by slipping his wrists between the mattress and his shoulder joints, "—guess you can handle if I go a little harder." Emphasizing his point, he thrust more violently, more passionately, as if imposing Kurapika a punishment for being conceited. The Kuruta let out a mixture of surprised and pained cry.

"Dammit, didn't you say you'll be gentle?"

"I did, and I will. I just want to mess with you."

"Bastard."

"Do you feel good?"

"You're seriously getting into my nerves now."

"Can you just answer me?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"I don't, but I want to know. Hearing you say it makes me feel good."

"… I didn't expect you have such nasty _praise_ fetish. Fine. Yes, it does feel good. Satisfied?"

"How does it feel to have me inside?"

"Painful and uncomfortable. Weird, even."

"And?"

"…W-Warm."

"What else?"

"… It feels nice when you rub against me."

"Uh-huh?"

"… Y-your warmth makes me feel like I'm… _melting… inside."_

" _Shit,"_ Kuroro cursed beneath his breath. "Guess I really do have a praise fetish."

"I-it's nice when you— you come inside…"

That was it: Kuroro lost it all with the last remark. He jerked into Kurapika hard and strenuously, Kurapika abruptly broke into a series of moans and gasps of momentary shock and overwhelming pleasure then finally, Kuroro milked himself out plentifully inside the blond, not pulling out until the last drop oozed out of him.

He flipped Kurapika to his back, helped himself with the disoriented features of his boss: his chest puffing up and down of breath. He shot him a triumphant look and flashed an arrogant smirk, before tending to his neglected length. It quivered and twitched on his touch, Kuroro's hand had fluidly slid up and down as he bathed it with the remaining lubricant.

He stroked it, licked and bobbed the head, played along the shaft down to the base, until it started to leak generously. Kurapika gasped sharply with his hand lying on his chest, just under his chin, balling into a tight fist. Kuroro didn't stop until he sapped all the liquid out.

Kurapika let out a long, satisfied sigh.

Kuroro crawled up and laid next to the blond, one arm stretched out for Kurapika to lean on. The blond languidly rolled towards him and went on the offered warm pillow, his forehead touching the man's chest. Both settled on a cozy, cuddling set-up, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"… Is there something bothering you?" Kuroro asked after some odd minutes.

"A little," Kurapika shortly replied.

"The Dark Continent journey?"

Kurapika nodded against his chest.

"… I feel like something big is going to happen."

"… Me, too."

"Something that would change so many things."

"Yeah: we're dealing with the man who has the last pieces of the eyes, if that's even correct, of course something major is ought to take place."

There was a silence again.

"You nervous?"

"A little," Kurapika mumbled.

"It's alright," Kuroro wrapped his arms around Kurapika, he gave it a light squeeze before burying his face on the blond's lock. "I'm sure we can pull this one. Focus on your task as a Zodiac, I assure you I can handle Tcheridnich just fine. I'll give you a call right away should there be any problem. Oh, and by the way: do we have to hide our connection— I mean you as my boss— to Tcheridnich once we board the ship?"

"Tcheridnich should have had your background checked, right? It's likely that he already knows."

"Yeah. But what should I do if we run into each other? Should I introduce you to him? I mean, you told me that all I have to do is to make sure to get you close to him to the point where you can touch him."

"… I'm not sure as of yet of what the best to do. I'll give you a call before the departure."

"Roger. And… please don't get angry at me, boss… but do you think we can snitch some time alone together on the journey?"

"… What the _hell_? Don't tell me you've been thinking about that all this time?"

"Sorry… can't help it."

"Geez… Let's see. I'll try to manage. Don't get your hopes high, though."

"Alright," Kuroro made a clearing sound in his throat then set his arm across Kurapika's chest.

"… We still have a long way to go," Kurapika mumbled with his eyes closed, he was seemingly drifting off to sleep.

Kuroro pulled a blanket from his side and covered the slumbering form, together with his own.

"Yeah… I'm a little excited. Good night, Kurapika."

Kurapika merely rested his hand above Kuroro'sc hest then slept on as if with no care in the world.

* * *

P.S.: Should Prince Tcheridnich and Kuroro did have an encounter over the DC arc, _expect another chapter._


End file.
